


Unwinding

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tickling, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You’re convinced that your boyfriend, Ignis, is too uptight.Iggy shows you, in a terrible way, that he does, in fact, know how to relax.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thwippersnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwippersnapple/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, thwippersnapple! I hope this is close to what you were looking for. This was fun to write! Thank you for the idea! 💙 
> 
> ——-  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

Ignis doesn’t come home from the Citadel until after eight—and that’s a decent time around these parts. You’ve been dating the advisor for almost a whole year, and while you knew what you signing up for when you began the relationship, it doesn’t make it any less frustrating. You have a graphic design job that allows you to work remotely, and do commissions and freelance work on the side, so you’re effectively Ignis’ stay-at-home girlfriend. You’d cleaned all day in-between projects, and there was still leftover roast and vegetables in the crockpot that you’d had for dinner hours earlier. 

Ignis comes in, body slumping from its usual poise as soon as the door is shut. He hangs his long coat and scarf on the coatrack by the door, shucks out of his polished Oxfords, and carries his briefcase to the coffee table. You come padding in from the kitchen, hot bowl of food and a cool glass of wine in your hand. Ignis blinks his tired eyes at you and smiles softly. 

“Thank you, darling. The food smells exquisite.”

“Ah, it’s nothing! Crockpots are a miracle,” you chuckle. 

Ignis takes the food and the wine and begins to eat, tired green eyes fluttering closed as he savors the tender meat and the flavorful veggies. He washes it down with the crisp alcohol, setting the empty dishes on the table when he’s done. He sinks into the back of the couch, and you deftly begin to unbutton his crisp purple shirt, easing your chubby hands onto his toned, smooth skin. 

Ignis groans under the squeeze of your fingers over his fatigued muscles. “Mmmm, love, that’s divine...right there, oh...”

“You work too much, Iggy,” you scoff as you massage his knotted shoulders, reveling in the warmth of his bare skin. 

“Nonsense,” he groans as you dig at a particular spot at the base of his neck. “I just...aaaahhhh...”

“Uh huh, and I’m Shiva,” you chuckle. Eyeing the briefcase on the coffee table, you frown. “You better not be doing anything else tonight.”

Ignis cracks open an eye and sighs. “There are documents I must review for the Marshal, and Noctis has an essay due that desperately needs editing, and...”

“Nope,” you say. “Iggy, leave work at work for once. It’s late. C’mon. Don’t you want to spend some time with me? I’ve worked at home all day by myself and I’m lonely.” You tilt his head back so that he’s gazing at you upside down. You lift your hands to squish his this cheeks together. You can’t help but laugh at how funny you’ve made him look. 

“Well,” says Ignis through his puckered mouth, “I suppose I could review the documents in the morning, and perhaps if you wouldn’t mind looking over his highness’ political science assignment...”

“Sure, I’ll help!” Language wasn’t your major, back in the day, but you knew how to write professional enough. Grammar and editing were within your realm of skill. “Anything to help you loosen up a little. You’re too uptight, honey.”

“Uptight, am I?” 

You release Iggy’s face, but he keeps his head tilted back, looking at you. 

“I wasn’t aware that’s what you thought of me. I shall strive to be less tightly-wound.”

“Ah, don’t get me wrong! I love you exactly how you are. I just want to be sure you know how to relax every now and then.”

“Hm,” Ignis says with a mischievous glint in his emerald gaze. 

Before you know what’s happening, Ignis’ long, strong arms reach up and settle on your curvy waist; and in one fluid motion, he flips you over the back of the couch to cradle you in his arms. 

Breathless, you stare up at him in awe. “Iggy!” you sputter. “That’s—how did—“

“Am I being loose enough for you?”

“But, I’m so—“

“Heavy? Sure, that may be your reality; however, fortunately for you, I am quite strong.” 

You blush ten shades of red as Ignis cradles you in his arms and bends down to kiss you. You sigh and melt into it—Ignis kisses with calculated purpose, and you can’t help but become pliant under his ministrations. His hands begin to wander along your soft form as he kisses you; reaching up under the thin crop top you’d been sporting all evening. You shiver as his long, smooth fingers dance along your skin—but suddenly his touch becomes too feather-light and you stiffen and jolt, squirming away from his fingers. 

“Oh?” Ignis cocks an eyebrow. He gingerly returns his fingers, only to get the same reaction. 

“Ha, Iggy— _tickles_ ,” you mange to giggle out as you try to sit up. 

“Really now? Ticklish, are we?” Ignis grasps your hands together in his one hand while the other dabbles light touches and strokes along your soft, plush tummy. 

“No,  _nononononooooo,_ ” you wheeze, skin on fire from where he’s slowly torturing you. “Iggy, please, I can’t—“

“You can, kitten,” Ignis says firmly as he bends down to blow a sloppy raspberry on your stomach. 

“Aaaahhh-hahahahahaaaaa, Iggy, _nooooo_!” you laugh out, arching up as he blows air into your skin. His face melts deep into your stomach as he does it a second, third time—you’re crying and laughing and breathless at this point, trying to wrench out of his grasp to escape—but Ignis is strong and he knows just how much pressure to apply so that you’re helpless in his arms. 

He lifts his head, plump lips slicked with spit, and shoots a wicked grin at you. You gulp. 

“I say, this  is  rather relaxing,” he purrs, dancing slender fingers over your skin again. 

You choke out a breathless half-sob and writhe in Ignis’ thin lap. When you grind your fat ass down on his slender thighs, you feel his budding interest. 

“Is this...hahaha...aahhh...” you groan out in a half-laugh. “You’re having fun...huh...” you pant as he continues to brush over your ticklish tummy. 

“Mmmmmmm, your laughs are adorable, love,” Ignis purrs as he continues to tickle you. “And I must admit, I am feeling quite better. This is an interesting stress-reliever.”

“For...for  you ...” you groan out, writhing again. “Ignis...Iggy...ha,” you laugh. “We could...relax  _properly_...in the bed...”

“Hm, the bed. A marvelous idea.” Ignis finally releases his hold and stands, carrying you bridal-style to the bedroom.  
  


He tortures you for a little while longer, relishing in your ticklish nature until he’s satisfied, before finally stripping you both of your clothes and relieving his stress in a way that you appreciate a lot more. 


End file.
